


How Can I keep You Inside My Lungs

by Hecate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: After the final battle, Chris finds Kate in the armory.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Kate Argent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	How Can I keep You Inside My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



Kate is hardly breathing when Chris walks back into the armory, the sound faint, a rattlesnake in the dark.

Their father is a crumbled, bloody heap against a wall. Chris doesn't check if he's still alive. He knows his sister, after all, still knows her despite everything. 

Gerard is dead.

And Kate is dying.

For a moment, he's glad.

His life untwists itself, comes loose, and he isn't bound to his family anymore, to the hunt and Gerard destroying every single one of them. To his sister and her anger and hatred and the wild kiss they shared years ago, her mouth tasting like ashes and her eyes red-rimmed.

For a moment, he's almost free.

But Kate opens her eyes.

A sound escapes between the rattling of her breath. It's his name, soft and weak, and it hits him like a bullet, tears through him with well-practiced ease.

He's at her side, he's on his knees, and her hand is still warm in his, her fingers pressing into his skin.

Her clothes are torn where the bullet hit her, the fabric dark with her blood, and Chris can see black lines spreading away from the wound, imagines them curling around Kate's body, suffocating her. 

He doesn't know how to save her. He never did.

Chris lets go of her hand, fumbles for his phone, thinks of who to call, who to lie to. Who would help him.

Kate hisses, her hand twitching around nothing, and the phone clatters to the ground, his hand finds Kate's again.

“Don't go,” Chris says, and he hates himself for his words. Hates her, for her answering smile, her lips bloody.

“Never,” she replies, a promise and a threat, and her eyes flash green in the darkness of the room.

For once, he trusts her.


End file.
